x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Files Wiki:Basement Office/Archive
An archive for old Community portal/Basement Office topics New CSS Is the newly introduced css any good? Comments would be appreciated... (particularly specific ones!) :} --Mulder 18:58, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Well, the site does seem a bit more blue. It matches the new logo, which is nice. I don't really see much other difference. According to the Monobook differences you made six changes, of which three of them are what make the site seem more blue (color: #333344). I know next to nothing when it comes to monobook styles, and I don't understand what the "a:link, a:visited, a:active" mean. It's something to do with the links, I suppose, but I don't see any difference. Is the tone slightly different?--Tim Thomason 22:51, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, the tone is slightly different as changing the background made them harder to see (IMO)! I think the css is less like MA than it was, which I think is good as I saw a few/1 complaint(s) about that! --Mulder 22:57, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Check out the page... the CSS seems to be messed up on that one page. It was doing exactly the same thing on MA until one of the admins did something to fix it. Thanks! Renegade54 22:57, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: On both my laptop and another computer I used, the New pages, both here and MA, do the same yellow-white coloring system when scrolling over them. Somewhere on MA they stated that it had something to do with the patrolled pages, but it doesn't seem to be fixed on either page, using IE.--Tim Thomason 01:34, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :::Is there a chance that these will be updated again? I like the design, but the white text on white background in the preferences/login box/etc. is annoying. --TheSmokingManX 03:54, 15 September 2006 (UTC) I agree but, unfortunately, I don't know how to remove that. I've left a message on Memory Alpha asking how they got rid of the white background but, as of time of writing, there has been no reply. --Mulder 10:10, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, it was Cid Highwind that fixed the problem on MA. Did you leave a message for him, Muldur? -- Renegade54 03:00, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Production timeline On the Automobile talk page, Mulder suggested that a production timeline be created. I tend to agree. However, I don't think a separate group of pages would be prudent. For the pre-1992 pages, I suggest we place real-world info (cast/crew births, automotive details, any other non-mentioned important events, or expansion on events briefly mentioned) into the pages under a separte Production or Background Information or Real World Information section. Post-1992 pages should have a separate production page (I'm thinking something like "1993 production history") which will show airdates and any production info relevant ("March 2: Gillian Anderson broke her leg while filming episode...").--Tim Thomason 21:11, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Category suggestions I suggest we create categories for countries, states, counties, cities, towns, buildings, streets (sub-categories of Places). Also, organizations, titles (non-rank, such as President) and medical terminology (such as autopsy and pugilistic attitude). Any differences of opinion/other suggestions? --Mulder 17:53, 16 April 2006 (UTC) : I think just about any reasonable category with at least 10 entries, give or take, is acceptable. All the ones you suggested seem reasonable. Thinking along the lines of people, I think maybe Syndicate personnel and Millennium Group members would be filled out. I don't think a category suggestion system should be set up, yet, as we should probably assume good faith at this point in others judgements of what makes a good category or not. One more thing, I would try to stick to in-universe categories for in-universe people (no "Main character" category or anything).--Tim Thomason 18:27, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Family pages Who supports or opposes the creation of family pages, such as Mulder family, Scully family, Black family? I, for one, certainly think that such a thing should be discussed before agreeing on whether or not to create such pages and that everyone willing to make a contribution to the discussion should do so. --Mulder 01:24, 5 June 2006 (UTC) : I support the idea for families that are big enough, or have been shown some sort of interesting familial relationship (not just some guy's son showing up later on with little mention of his dad). The Mulder, Scully, and Black families definitely have shown that (and are the biggest families in the XFU). As for other families, the Peacock family is a definite (the family itself is discussed, from "Home"), the Byers family is also interesting (presidential names, various Bertrams, things like that), and of course the small Doggett family might fill a page. I'm not sure about any others (I don't think there is anything interesting about the Reyes family but I could be wrong), but I'm sure there are a few good ones I'm missing.--Tim Thomason 21:01, 7 June 2006 (UTC) :: Oh, and the Dales family of course.--Tim Thomason 21:02, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::: I've created pages for the Mulder family and the Scully family. -Colonist 14:24, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Harsh Realm too? Is Harsh Realm beyond the scope of XFW? I would think that since Millenium is covered, HR could be as well. 72.66.126.206 00:24, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :I know this would probably come up sooner or later. :-) :Both Millennium and The Lone Gunmen have several ties to The X-Files, with characters from both series crossing over to that one. However, Harsh Realm does not have as many ties with The X-Files as the other two and there are no character crossovers between HR and TXF. :Although a character is seen watching Harsh Realm in The X-Files episode "Sein Und Zeit", this is the same connection to The X-Files that The Simpsons has, as Gibson Praise watches an episode of that series in The X-Files episode "The End". :However, The Simpsons is also not included in this site even though it has more ties to The X-Files than Harsh Realm does - Mulder and Scully appear in an episode of The Simpsons called The Springfield Files. Although no pages on this site exclusively feature information taken from episodes of The Simpsons, there is a small page about the series - located here - about its appearance on The X-Files. There should also therefore be a small page about Harsh Realm, similarly taking its information from the appearance of the series on The X-Files. --Mulder 18:35, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Cleanup I noticed the list of registered users is insanely long and most of the names are nonsensical. Perhaps it would be a good idea to go through and remove all the ones that aren't real? Just a thought. -Colonist 13:53, 27 July 2006 (UTC) * Addendum: WOW. There are *thousands* of spam names. As Robert Muldoon says in Jurassic Park, "They should all be destroyed!" - Colonist 19:58, 27 July 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia links I think it would be better to have links to Wikipedia for items that are not directly related to the X-Files (and the other shows), such as submarine, P-51 Mustang, and so forth. That prevents clutter on this site and the link is more meaningful. - Colonist 20:04, 27 July 2006 (UTC) X-Clusive I've been thinking about whether this site might be better if it was solely about The X-Files. We could remove almost all references to The Lone Gunmen (TV series) and Millennium series, leaving info about those series only as background info on pages such as Frank Black, Jordan Black and The Lone Gunmen. Would doing that be better or worse? --Mulder 10:27, 1 September 2006 (UTC) : I think this would be a good idea; it would prevent everything from being too cluttered, and I think focusing on the X-Files should be the primary goal here. --TheSmokingManX 03:15, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::Mulder, it seemed that you began doing it but are you going to continue removing the Gunmen and Millenium references? I can help, if you'd like. --TheSmokingManX 02:18, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :::No, I started but quickly realized that the content from Millennium and The Lone Gunmen (TV series) adds a lot of insight to things from The X-Files (one prime example being The Lone Gunmen themselves), so much so that it serves better to exist as it does than as background information. --Mulder 10:06, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah... Lois, this is not my Batman glass. Sorry, Family Guy humor. Anyways, I agree with Mulder that The X-Files, as important as they are, are only 9/13th of what this wiki is about. As far as I know, nothing *incredibly* conflicts between the three series. I'm an X-Files fan more than I am a Lone Gunmen or Millennium fan, but they are all directly related. Millennium has an entire X-Files episode devoted to it (as opposed to, say, Munch's cameo). In my mind, The X-Files, Millennium, and The Lone Gunmen all operate the same universe, and I love the idea of themes, people, and concepts that cross-over between the three series. So, even though my opinion may not mean much, I would disagree with any proposal to delineate the info from this wiki.--Tim Thomason 02:38, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Renaming This Page Can anyone come up with any suggestions for moving this page to a "fun" name, like "Ten Forward" at Memory Alpha or the "Senate Hall" at Wookiepedia? --Mulder 01:11, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Maybe something like "The Basement" or "The Basement Office" to symbolize the X-Files office. Initially I was thinking something along the lines of "46th Street" or "The Syndicate Headquarters" but I figured you guys wouldn't go for that. --TheSmokingManX 23:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hmmm... well, people took leisure time and talked at "Ten Forward," and important galactic political matters were discussed at the "Senate Hall." The page should be something suggesting a Discussion or Community area, as I believe the other two wikis have. Nothing immediately comes to mind, but I don't think "FBI Headquarters" or "The Basement Office" would qualify (well, maybe "The Basement Office"). "46th Street" is an interesting idea, but then again, we're the good guys, and it might not be that recognizable among casual fans (a necessary quality, I think). I'm having real trouble trying to find something that would qualify (recognizable, indicative of a discussion/community area). I'll try to come up with some ideas for tomorrow.--Tim Thomason 02:59, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Looking for Episodes Hey guys. I haven't watched X-Files for about 10 years when I was still just a kid. I'm looking for a couple of episodes that I remember watching a long time ago and want to watch again. The one I'm currently looking for, all I can remember is a naked man throwing himself into a vat of boiling water. Sorry if this is a long shot but Google and searching this wiki failed me. Thanks. --'Ortzinator' 07:38, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :At first thought I didn't come up with anything, but now what I think you're talking about is The Walk, which is an episode in season three--the scene you're referring to is in the first scene, before the X-Files title. Hope that's what you were looking for. =) --TheSmokingManX 18:06, 1 January 2007 (UTC) A question I am a casual fan of the X files, but I get a big kick out of the show. My question is, Is the cigarette smoking man mulder's real father? A friend of mine told me as such, but I don't know for certain. Thanks - :From information just from the episodes, I think it's quite hard to say one or another. However, it has been suggested on several occasions that the Cigarette Smoking Man is indeed Mulder's father, such as in "The Truth" (the final episode of The X-Files) when Jeffrey Spender, whose father is definately the Cigarette Smoking Man, says of Mulder, "He's my half brother. His mother had an affair with my father." --Mulder 10:24, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'd say yes, he is. In The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati, CSM mentions how a father has high hopes for his son, and then comments on how Mulder has/will change the world. And in response, Diana Fowley says something to the effect of, "Like father, like son." --TheSmokingManX 20:08, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Even in Amor Fati, I don't think the producers were sure or not if CSM was the father. The way he acted could easily have been explained as the CSM gaining enough respect for Mulder over time, and seeing himself as a sort of foster father/mentor figure to him, even if Mulder hated him. The idea that CSM might be Mulder's father is introduced as early as "Talitha Cumi"; and specifically referenced by a drugged out Mulder in the fourth season episode "Demons" (flat out denied by Teena Mulder). Amor Fati, I believe, is the first episode to specifically state that the CSM is in fact Mulder's father, although they're kinda murky about it, as I said. It's not until "William" that everyone just acts like this is so. It doesn't hurt that DNA taken from Jeffrey Spender in that episode shows a familial relationship, which is pretty much the nail in the coffin on William Mulder's bloodline. So: :::* "Talitha Cumi" - Hinted at :::* "Demons" - suggested :::* "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" - vaguely stated :::* "William" - shown with DNA test :::* "The Truth" - confirmed in "trial" :::I still like to think he's William's little baby, because blood or no blood that guy took time out to raise young Fox, and Mulder seemed pretty sad at his funeral. Or was that Deep Throat's funeral? Oh man, not another one.--Tim Thomason 09:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::If Fox Mulder is CSM's son, would that make Samantha Mulder only Fox's half-sister, or is there anything to suggest that she was also CSM's child? --Mulder 10:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Template Request I just finished the article on Michael Berryman and wanted to link to his page on Memory Alpha: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Michael_Berryman I know I could have done it with standard external link syntax, but thought it might be easier if there were a template like we have for IMDB and Wikipedia. I tried my hand at creating such a template, but couldn't get it right. This would also be useful for actors such as Andrew Robinson, Lilyan Chauvin, Wayne Grace and others. TheBluesMan 02:39, 17 February 2007 (UTC) : I created Template:Memory Alpha, for purposes of actors well-known for their Star Trek roles. However, not every performer who happened to have a Star Trek bit part should have a link to their MA pages, since that focuses on their connection to Star Trek and not their career as a whole (the WP page should do that, and we should focus on connections to The X-Files and Millennium). Robinson and arguably Berryman qualify. I'm not sure about the other two.--Tim Thomason 06:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response, Tim. And thanks for the clarification of how the template should be used. -Dave TheBluesMan 20:48, 18 February 2007 (UTC)